


Reabsorption

by NetchSlayer



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Self-Vore of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/pseuds/NetchSlayer





	Reabsorption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



The smoke drifting from smiling Soul's pipe smelled off.

"Roast Duck," slipped from Yuxiang's mouth before she could stop herself.

"Peking Duck," corrected the other Soul.

"No, I meant...your pipe."

"That is Peking Duck too." He chuckled. "It's a...memento. But I wouldn't consume poison for it. This is a part of me. Have you never considered what you'd taste like? Not the dish, but the essence of you as Fallen Angels know it? Admittedly, smoking removes the rawness they'd experience, but we are not savage creatures, are we?"

 _Perverse_ , thought Yuxiang. And yet, her inborn curiosity was stirring.


End file.
